Ouran Highschool ZOO Club: Duck, Duck, Penguin?
by UmiHoshi
Summary: The life of Kyouya Ohtori... Trough the eyes of a fluffy little penguin.


**Ouran High School ZOO Club:  
Duck, Duck... penguin?**

_Kyouya's POV.  
Kyouya is a PENGUIN_

So here I am, living on my own little snowy island.  
I stare over the water and make myself a little smaller.  
Someone asked me a while ago "Are you never cold?"  
Who the hell do they think they're asking, a kangaroo?  
No, a penguin like myself is not cold, I AM cold! Cold itself.

My day sucked, Tamaki the bear, who swears he's a polar bear, just came by. He was blabbing about something, I don't recall. All I know is that it was something stupid, which wouldn't get me any fish.  
He had tried to hug me and if you've never seen a penguin beat a bear, then that would have been your chance.

Some people think penguins are cute and fluffy animals. Well, they are wrong: I can sting your eyes out, I produce a horrible sound and I reek of fish. But I'm fine with people thinking I'm a cute love-animal, as long as they feed me.  
That's my life, the life of Kyouya Ohtori. I get what I want if I try enough and it satisfies me that way.  
I like life as it is and I don't really care for the potentials my family has.  
My oldest brother, you see, is a hawk. Even if he is high in the sky, he can still see everything, which is happening around him. He takes every change coming to him. He is a very capable and reliable bird. My second brother is a parrot. He copies about everything my brother does! He hardly ever thinks for himself, hiding behind the opinion that 'everything my oldest brother is doing is perfect'. The two of them are brilliant though; they are both what people expect them to be.  
My older sister, as sweet as she is, is a white pigeon. She's beautiful and modest. She visits me on a regularly base. She sometimes brings along some food Tamaki told her about (in short: my home is like a trash dump).  
Last, my dad. Hah, the old senile man, is a vulture. Taking advantage of any situation he can get and glares at everyone who doesn't agree on his methods and living.  
All and all, it's a home sweet home family.  
Yuk...  
As meets the eye, we're a pretty regular family, but...  
Well, it wouldn't be too much to say that I'm the outcast. The ugly duckling. After all-...  
I gazed up to the sky and smiled. I'm not made for the sky. I need to serve the costumers in our little theme park as much as possible, from the ground.

I gazed over to the other side of the path. Opposite of me was the cage of a small raccoon. She was moving up and down in her cage, collecting some left over droppings of food. What an imbecilic thing to do.  
She stopped and gazed back at me.  
"What?" I glared.  
"... What are you doing?"  
"Lamenting."  
"Oh, I see..." She continued again.  
"And what, foolishly, are you doing?"  
"Collecting food, obviously..."  
"Why would you do that? The feeders'll come shortly."  
She stopped and gazed at me again, how annoying.  
"... Are you... satisfied with just that?" her eyes were intense.

She smiled and worked on, what a nerve she had!  
I decided to ignore her and closed my eyes again. it was rather hard trying to get some rest though, two tiger cubs were molesting each other, a little farther away.  
"...What are you doing now?" I heard that little, annoying voice again.  
"Lamenting. Still..."  
"How boring.." She sobbed.  
"There's not much otherwise I can do, you see..." I replied, a little angered.  
She fell silent.  
"Well, you can go and fly right?"  
What a stupid assuming. Is she trying to provoke me?  
"... Unfortunately I'm not as gifted as my family. A cold penguin like me can't fly..."  
Again, silence. Did she notice I was irritated? Good.  
No... She smiled...  
"Of course you can fly... you've got the wings right there, don't you?"  
I stared at her.  
... This girl...  
I answered her smile.  
"Fine... have it your way. But you owe me if I fail and look like an idiot, because of you!"  
She gulped for a sec, but then laughed (a little nervously).  
I stood up and gazed at the wide sky.  
Would I succeed?... probably not...  
I stared at my wings.  
... 'There's no seeing unless you try', I guess.  
The sky was what I am aiming for. Far higher then a pigeon, vulture, parrot or hawk could go. I wish to fly to the sun.  
I probably already know I'll fall trying.  
But no one can blame me for giving up without a fight.  
I penguin might be a silly, stupid animal, but at least I have my pride.  
I will stand tall until the end, trying everything I can.  
I smiled as I felt myself slit off of the snowy hill.  
'Ah... the sky is so wide...'

_

* * *

Lol, a fic about nothing xD I just felt like making a cute penguin kyouya fic. it ended up pretty HaruXKyou, huh? And that while I dislike Haruhi xD (for the people who didn't realize, the racoon is haruhi...  
I'm planning to write another kyouyaX""" again soon, please look forward to it!_


End file.
